


Commercial Break

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge and Nook headcanon, Fluff, Fluff porn, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Frottage, M/M, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Teens in love, Trust, Xeno, fluff red boyfriends, loud!Dave, no really just a lot of fluff and kissing and then some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Karkat/Dave pwp*</p>
<p>Dave and Karkat only kiss when there's a commercial break during a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commercial Break

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of headcanons in this one, and I tried writing something fluffier than the usual porn, I hope you like :3

Dave had been the one to initiate the kissing, the exact moment the movie had been interrupted by some ads and the giant face of a dog licking some food came into view on their television.

Karkat had decided not to grumble about it –at least Strider had been decent and had refrained from being a bother during the actual movie– and instead enjoy the kissing; he still kept an eye on the TV to check, though, peeking from behind Dave’s shoulders as the blond slid on his lap, demanding his attention.

Hands slipped down to his sides, holding him close, and Karkat rolled his eyes and leaned forwards, meeting Dave’s lips with his own for a small, chaste kiss that the human quickly turned into something deeper; Karkat smiled a bit and welcomed Dave’s tongue into his mouth, hands coming to rest on the human’s shoulders, massaging them through his shirt.

Dave hummed softly, retreating a few inches and dragging his teeth around Karkat’s lower lip, biting softly before coming back for another kiss, and Karkat groaned, tugging at the shirt and trying to pull the other even closer.

Not wanting to be outdone, Karkat placed small, quick kisses down Dave’s jaw, tracing it with his tongue and teeth, sucking a few red patches wherever he could reach, feeling Dave tense and hiss above him, breath hitching.

If there was something Dave enjoyed was the feeling of Karkat’s lips and teeth on his neck, sucking small marks and hickeys, and since that also appeased Karkat himself and his instinctual need to show the world that Dave Strider’s red quadrant was claimed, they were both rather satisfied.

Dave’s fingers slid under Karkat’s shirt, tracing the scars the troll had on his sides, and Karkat shivered at the sensation, instinctively biting harder on Dave’s neck, eliciting a lower groan from the human on top of him.

Tilting his head up, Karkat breathed in Dave’s scent, lips searching for Dave’s own, and the other teen looked down as well, lips hovering close but not touching yet. For a moment, they looked at each other, then one of Dave’s hands moved to his face, sliding his shades off with careful, deliberate movements.

The shades were delicately placed on the nearby side table, next to the lamp, but Dave’s eyes never left Karkat’s ones.

Karkat’s bloodpusher fluttered a bit at the gesture; even though Dave had no problem removing his eyewear when alone with him, it was still a gesture that made Karkat aware of just how much Dave trusted him, and that was what made it the more important. The need to kiss him again was almost overwhelming and Karkat had no intention to resist.

He brought both hands up to Dave’s face, fingers brushing against the human’s jawline, then he circled the back of his neck with one hand, the other resting on his cheek, and tugged him to erase the last inch left between them.

Dave chuckled but moved along, meeting his expectant lips with his own parted ones.

Fingers rubbed gently at Karkat’s scars, making him shiver and lean into the touch, gasping into the kiss, and Dave’s lips twitched up in amusement as he continued his small massage, eyes slipping close.

Karkat pushed his head away and breathed in, gasping softly, then pushed closer again, feeling his cheeks redden with blood, pressing kisses around Dave’s lips, his tongue flicking out to lick teasingly at them, coaxing Dave’s tongue out before pulling the human flush against him again, both hands gripping the back of his neck to keep him still.

Dave muffled a small groan as Karkat turned slightly more demanding, and ceded control for a bit, hands faltering in their massage when the tongue in his mouth curled around his own.

Blood rushing loudly in his ears, Karkat peeked above Dave’s shoulders, eyes falling on a Coke ad, and relaxed –there was still some time before the movie started.

He had strict kissing schedules –even if it pained him (and it _did_ , because kissing Dave was extremely satisfying), he knew that if he allowed Dave to coax his attention away from his movie he’d never see any of them to completion.

And since they refrained from kissing during Dave’s rap time, it was only fair they did the same during Karkat’s movies.

Dave pulled away, a trail of saliva on the side of his mouth, and licked his swollen lips. Karkat didn’t look any better, cheeks flushed and panting slightly, and he looked so hot it sent shivers of heat down Dave’s back.

Swallowing thickly, Dave let his eyes trail down to the expanse of Karkat’s throat, licking his lips and leaning down, and he felt Karkat’s hands come to rest on top of his head, massaging his scalp.

He shifted lower, parting his legs and pressing his weight on Karkat’s body, but unluckily for him, Karkat’s eye fell on the TV and the human found himself being pushed away abruptly.

“Time out,” Karkat croaked, clearing his throat. “Movie’s starting again”.

Disappointed, Dave sighed and placed a soft kiss on Karkat’s neck, pushing himself up again. There was a tingling heat in his lower body, and he wanted nothing more than kiss Karkat again, but the troll had been strict with his schedules, and Dave respected that.

For a while they simply watched the movie, their bodies pressed together on the couch, then Dave noticed Karkat’s hand moving towards his lap; for a split second his heart leapt to his throat, and there was an echoing twitch in his pants, but the hand stopped at his thigh, massaging it, and Dave swallowed and looked back at the movie. This was simply one of Karkat’s desires for closeness, which was also something he enjoyed.

He tried to return his attention to the plot of the movie, but it was hard –the hand on his thigh now had all his attention, and Dave continued glancing down at it then at Karkat’s face, but the troll was obviously far too concentrated to realise the effect he was having on Dave.

Even if they’d been dating for a while now –a grand total of four months, two weeks, four days, seventeen hours and counting, not that Dave was keeping time or anything– kissing and some hesitant groping was all they’d done… together.

New to relationships as a whole, and not wanting to rush, inebriated by the close bond of trust they had managed to forge between them, Dave and Karkat had taken it slow, exploring each other’s bodies leisurely, hands almost never wandering too low –and if they did, it was on themselves, in the privacy of their respective rooms, breathing out each other’s names, muffled moans as they climaxed.

It wasn’t a conscious decision on their part, just that the time had never been right to let a stray touch wander, or others had been present, or…

Still, there were times when all Dave wanted was to feel Karkat’s hands touch him, and touch the troll back, find every spot that would turn him crazy, and have Karkat do the same to him.

Dave didn’t notice there were ads again until he felt Karkat’s hand move away from his thigh only to slide higher, trailing up his chest to his shoulder, and blinked when he realised he’d spaced out, not remembering a single line of the movie till then.

Still, with a troll sliding into his lap, kissing the corner of his mouth almost apologetically, Dave found out he didn’t care one bit.

Karkat had been disappointed to stop the kissing, too, but there was some sort of control he had in keeping himself in check that he liked, the knowledge that even if he wanted to go on, he could back away and Dave would also stop.

So, while still paying attention to the plot of the movie –it wasn’t that intricate, but it was interesting enough– Karkat had waited impatiently for more ads to come, so that he could return to kissing his matesprit.

Dave welcomed him on his lap eagerly, lips finding his own again, and Karkat chuckled into the kiss, kissing him back with equal fervour, hands rubbing up his arms as they circled his sides, wrapping around him.

Pulled closer until they were chest-to-chest, Karkat kissed Dave for a bit more, then dropped his head down to the skin of the human’s collarbone, still mostly untouched and unmarred, though a few red splotches on his neck were already starting to darken; with no time to waste, he put himself at work, tongue and teeth and lips working on creating more possessive marks on the tasty skin.

Dave groaned when he felt Karkat reach a particularly sensitive spot of his neck, and instinctively bucked towards him, hands sliding back under his shirt to caress Karkat’s skin.

Karkat moved to suck on Dave’s ear, smirking when he felt the human hiss and tilt his head to give him more space to work, and he moved his hands down Dave’s spine, fingers caressing his clothed skin until he found another sensitive spot at the base of his back, and tickled it.

Dave bucked harder against him, breathing harshly, and retaliated by dragging his nails down Karkat’s grub-scars, making the troll hiss in pleasure.

They kissed again, a little bit harder and a little bit deeper, both continuing their teasing massaging, until they had to part to regain their breath, shivering and gasping.

They panted against each other, Karkat leaning on Dave’s shoulder, and Dave slumped against the sofa, then Karkat gently pushed Dave to lay down, moving with him and stretching on top of him, lazily kissing his lips.

Dave shivered when one of Karkat’s legs happened to slide between his own, and opened his mouth to speak, but Karkat pressed his head against his chest and looked back at the TV, where the movie had started again.

Frozen under Karkat’s warm body, burning with need to keep kissing, Dave swallowed and tried to calm down his heart, acutely aware that Karkat could feel it racing from his position on his chest.

The knee between his thighs shifted slightly, pressing higher as Karkat wriggled a bit, trying to find a comfortable position on Dave’s bony chest, and Dave’s breath faltered at the feeling, hands instinctively tightening their hold around Karkat’s back.

He was growing embarrassingly hard, but he couldn’t help it –not with the feeling of Karkat so close, not with his knee there, not…

In a desperate attempt to calm down, Dave tried to focus on the movie, but Karkat, in one of his touchy-feely moments, held him tightly and his hands continued rubbing gently at the sensitive spot at the base of Dave’s back, fingers pressed between Dave’s body and the couch, and that… that wasn’t really helping.

Dave shivered and felt a wave of heat wash through him, not knowing whether to buck up and away from Karkat’s heavenly massage or push down into it. If he tried to move away, he might hump on his boyfriend-matesprit knee and then…

He opened his mouth to say something, but right then Karkat’s leg shifted higher, pressing against his growing erection, and Dave let his head fall back on the sofa, a loud moan leaving his traitorous lips.

Karkat grumbled when he felt Dave move underneath him, but the soft moan made him look away from the movie to stare down at his matesprit. His cheeks were flushed, though they had been kissing until moments before so that wasn’t much of an evidence, lips parted, heart fluttering in his chest, and Karkat felt his own cheeks darken at the sight.

“Dave?” he shifted a bit, propping himself up on his knees, and in doing so he pushed his leg further up against Dave, who moaned again, bringing one hand to cover his mouth.

Karkat was confused –he didn’t know why Dave was moaning, though the sight sent shivers down his back, and he gently lifted one arm out from under the human to push the hand away from Dave’s mouth.

“Dave?” he asked again, leaning down.

Dave panted, embarrassed and turned on, and wriggled a bit, looking away from Karkat, but the movement made him press against the knee, and he couldn’t help another traitorous gasp.

Karkat could feel something hard pressing against his leg, and moved his leg forwards, effectively pushing against it, looking down only to see he was pressing against Dave’s crotch area.

The flush on his matesprit’s face turned darker and he could feel Dave twitch under him, legs parting slightly.

Finally something clicked in Karkat’s brain as he remembered, from his lengthy conversations with Kanaya on the matter of human anatomy, that humans’ reproductive organs weren’t protected by a bone, nor were their retractable –they obscenely dangled out of their bodies all the time… or at least some of them did.

Which meant–

Karkat felt all blood rush up to his face, sure that his cheeks would explode with all that heat, and at the same time his mouth dried up.

Dave blinked and panted, refusing to give in to the urge of pushing himself against Karkat, and looked up at his boyfriend’s flushed face, amused by the amount of red colouring his usually grey skin.

Troll skin wasn’t as thin as his own was, and flushes were faded and hard to make out, so if he was this red, Dave had no idea how embarrassed the troll really was. Though, he was finding it hard to concentrate on thinking, his cock hardening against Karkat’s knee.

“Karkat,” his voice came out more even than he’d expected it to be, and Dave almost congratulated himself. “Would you maybe…”

If he wanted to keep on watching the movie, Karkat would need to move, and give Dave some time to calm down –or a quick trip to the bathroom, but it would feel weird to get off when his boyfriend was in the next room…

Karkat solved Dave’s dilemma when instead of moving away, he hesitated for a moment, wetting his lips, then leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on Dave’s lips.

Dave gasped into the kiss, surprised, but welcomed Karkat’s tongue invading his mouth with a pleased moan, hands hovering around the troll’s back, not sure whether to hold him close or give him space to pull back if he wanted to.

When Karkat moved again, though, it was to push closer, and Dave choked when he felt the knee push all the way against his erection, kneading it and offering a strong stimulus.

He moaned again, sound swallowed by Karkat’s lips, hands flopping down to grip the side of the couch in a vain attempt to control himself.

Karkat pulled away slightly, observing the way Dave was losing himself so easily underneath him, and felt a wave of possessiveness rush into him, leaving him breathless.

He wanted to do more –touch Dave, brush his fingers down his sides, tease his weird human nipples, kiss him more, watch him moan again…

“K… Karkat…” Dave tried to sound coherent again, but his hips were jutting towards Karkat’s knee on their own, and each movement only heightened the pleasure inside him. “Is…”

“Yes, it’s ok,” Karkat murmured, voice low and reassuring, tinged with lust. “I want to,” he added.

“I… me too,” Dave finally brought his hands to curl possessively around Karkat’s hips, holding him close.

Fingers tingling at what he was about to do, Karkat swallowed, excitement welling up in the pit of his stomach.

Movie forgotten, the only thing that counted now was Dave underneath him.

He moved his knee away, squirming a bit and moving around, and Dave readily pushed his legs wider, wrapping one around Karkat’s back while the other dangled out of the sofa.

Karkat found himself pressing down on Dave’s hard erection with his bone bulge, and hesitantly thrust his hips down, watching as Dave arched his back and gasped, Karkat’s name leaving his lips in a breathless moan.

“Ah… K-Karkat… nnngh…”

Karkat bit on his lower lip and shivered.

He was incredibly turned on –he hadn’t known it would be this easy to pleasure Dave, that humans were overall unprotected, unlike trolls, but he knew that he was the only one Dave would allow to do this to him, and the thought filled him with pride, making his heart swell inside his chest.

“Ah… p-please…” Dave murmured, lips pressed against Karkat’s neck, urging him on.

He pried one of Dave’s hands away from his back, bringing it back against the couch, and intertwined their fingers together, while still pushing against Dave, moving his hips experimentally, trying to find the right way to make him moan again.

Karkat didn’t really feel pleasure from rubbing against Dave, because of the bone covering the upper part of his nook, where his sheathed bulge was, that only moved when the bulge was slipping out, but seeing Dave writhe underneath him, clenching his hold on Karkat’s hand and back, panting and moaning his name, urging him to move faster –this was arousing, in a way that topped each and every one of Karkat’s fantasies.

His bulge was rubbing against his inner walls and against the inside of his protective bone, and Karkat shivered, little shocks of pleasure making him jut his hips forwards, giving Dave more friction.

Dave gasped and choked down another loud moan, baring his throat for Karkat to take advantage of him, and he did so, biting down hard as his bulge stroked itself on the inside of his bone, trying to ease some of his arousal.

He pushed down again, slowing his thrusts and rubbing himself against Dave, and when he slipped a bit lower, aligning the bone with the back of Dave’s thighs, he felt his matesprit stiffen and push back, tugging at their joined hands and frantically pulling on his back, nails digging into his shirt.

Encouraged by his reactions, Karkat continued pushing down like that, rubbing himself and kneading the spot, finally remembering his other hand was still trapped under Dave’s body.

He gently massaged the same spot on the human’s lower back, one he’d discovered that he exploited whenever he could, and Dave’s moans turned even louder, unashamed of chanting Karkat’s name over and over.

Honestly, Karkat had expected Dave to be silent, though he had definitely hoped to make him as loud as possible, feeding his ego; his fantasies involved breaking Dave until he was a screaming mess, and now that they were turning into reality he’d never felt more aroused.

“Ah… hnnn… Karkat, please…”

Karkat growled, the sound rumbling in his throat and leaving his lips, and Dave felt the vibrations run straight through him, making him burn in pleasure. He tried to breathe, chest heaving harshly as he urged Karkat to do it again –he loved to hear Karkat’s sounds.

Hands still joined together, Karkat started moving a bit harder, grinding down against Dave, forcing him into the cushions of the couch, and Dave didn’t complain, fingers slipping into Karkat’s shirt again, trembling as they found his side and nailed his scars again.

Dave felt hot everywhere. Every inch of his body was thrumming with pleasure and burning with heat, surprised at how dominant Karkat was acting, thrusting down against him in a way that made Dave wish they were both naked.

Still he couldn’t complain –he could barely breath, moaning out Karkat’s name, trying to give Karkat back some of the pleasure that he was receiving, moving back against him, arching off the couch and pleading Karkat to go faster.

“Ah… ah… yes… please, pl– aaah… _ah_ , Karkat… fuck, _yes_ –”

He knew he was being loud, and he _knew_ that someone would protest, but he didn’t give a single fuck –all he knew was that Karkat was hot and ready above him, thrusting down and growling and clicking and grunting Dave’s name, and then they were kissing again and the pleasure escalated, growing past Dave’s conscious, filling him until all he could think was Karkat, Karkat, KarkatKarkat _Karkat_ –

He shuddered and clutched hard at Karkat’s body, riding his climax with a loud sound that sounded half like a sob and half like Karkat’s name, and he felt Karkat slow his movements, returning to his slower thrusts, allowing him to feel the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He tugged Karkat’s head down towards him, and sloppily kissed him, clinging at him, and Karkat moaned into the kiss, moving his hips away for a second; brain fuzzy with pleasure, Dave had a sparkle of fear that his boyfriend would leave him there, but then felt Karkat pushing one of his legs down against the couch, then hoisted himself on top of it, his weight resting right on his knee.

Slowly, Karkat started rubbing himself against it, panting and cursing softly under his breath, and Dave groaned, eyes fluttering open to stare at him, mesmerized.

Apparently, based on the rotation of his hips, Karkat had yet to reach his climax, and Dave felt embarrassed of how quickly he’d lost it while his boyfriend was still needy and aroused, and promptly pushed his leg against Karkat, helping him.

With his brain less hazy from sex, Dave realised that Karkat’s movements were different from the desperate, needy thrusts from before –he rubbed himself down on a lower spot than Dave had, and seemed to enjoy pressing down rather than messily thrusting.

“Dave… _hnnn_ …”

Entirely engrossed with the sight, Dave watched, cheeks still crimson, as Karkat started moaning out Dave’s name as he continued moving, pushing himself with more strength against Dave’s knee, hands clutching around Dave’s grip and body slumping down, lips desperately searching for Dave’s own.

Dave kissed him back, coaxing him towards his climax with his hand still teasing the scars on his side, moving to push him closer, lifting his knee at the same time, and Karkat gasped out and stiffened, mouthing Dave’s name as they continued kissing.

Slumping down on his matesprit with a soft, sated sigh, Karkat tried to ignore the sticky inside of his pants, moaning when the bulge settled back, still buzzing from pleasure.

Rubbing his nook against Dave, while his bulge still stroked itself against the bone had been enough to make him come too, the mental image of bringing Dave to climax the final trigger.

Dave was murmuring soft, loving words against his ear, and Karkat clicked softly, his throat making a long series of soft noises that could easily pass for purring as he curled more against Dave, hands still clasped tightly around each other.

They remained like that for a while, boneless and tingling with pleasure, until Dave’s sweet words started morphing into a rap. Then Karkat forced himself to stand up, grimacing at the mess inside his pants.

“I’m going to need to take a fucking shower,” he grunted.

He wasn’t displeased for what had happened, but the feeling of genetic material coating the inside of his clothes was unpleasant.

“A chance I can hop in with you, babe?” Dave looked up, smirking a bit, and Karkat rolled his eyes.

“You’re not going to behave,” he replied, shaking his head. “So fuck off, shower’s mine”.

“But I’m sticky inside my pants, too, it would save up money if we both get done at the same time!”

“Unless you want to get even more sticky, I suggest you to stay as far from the bathroom as you can,” Karkat replied, intending to threat Dave until he realised his words could be taken in a different way.

He flushed again, huffing and hunching his shoulders, and Dave couldn’t help grabbing his hand and tugging him back down, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“It’s fine, I was just teasing you,” he murmured when he pulled back. “This apartment has two showers, I’ll just go in the other bathroom”.

Karkat snorted at him and moved towards the corridor, only pausing to glance mournfully at the television before Dave flicked it off with the remote.

“They’re going to air that shit again,” he called out as the troll left the room. “And if they won’t… we can still rent the DVD”.

Karkat didn’t turn around, but Dave was sure he was smiling.


End file.
